Best Man
by MissILoveMovies
Summary: One shot. How Felix asked Ralph to be his best man at his wedding.


Today was the day the planning began. It had been a month since Felix had proposed to Calhoun (And a year since the game jumping incident.). They were hoping to be wed in a few months. So Felix and Calhoun were sitting in his room in the penthouse, planning.

"Why do we need so much security?" Felix asked his fiancee. He was analyzing the suggestion she had wrote down.

"Because..." Calhoun hesitated. "You know what happened to Brad."

Felix never saw her so nervous. He frowned and hugged her comfortingly. He loved her dearly, and didn't want to think about Brad. Not in a jealous, _Your mine now. The only one you are allowed to love is me!_,way. But in a _I don't want you to be in pain, because I love you._, way.

"Let go!" She said after a minute and pushed him off. She seemed to have been back on track for wedding planning. "So. We know Vanellope will be the flower girl and my maid of honor; and my brides mates will be the female Nicelanders. So, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Felix asked confused. "The male Nicelanders are my groomsmen."

"No." Calhoun said. "I mean who's going to be your best man?"

Felix froze. He hadn't thought of that. Well, it was tricky to decide; he was really close to a lot of males.

"Um...how are we going to get Vanellope to wear a dress? I mean as a princess she wouldn't wear a dress and declared herself president instead and-" Felix started, hoping to change the subject. He stopped abruptly when Calhoun put her hand up.

"Felix." She said sternly. "Who is going to be your best man?"

"You see..I..I don't know." He replied nervously. Calhoun smirked a bit.

"Okay then. Why don't you take a break and think about it." She said, and kissed him lightly on the head. This gave him major Honeyglow.

"Oh..okay.." He said, still in a happy daze from her kiss. He hopped out of his chair and went outside of the Penthouse for some fresh air. Even though he was on a break, he kept thinking about it.

"_Best man?! Who's idea was it for there to only be one best man!"_ He thought as he leaned against the apartment complex. _"I know too many qualified males."_

"Hi, Felix!" Some one greeted him. Felix hopped up in surprise.

"Oh, hi Brother!" He greeted Ralph.

"What are you doing?" Ralph asked confused.

"Thinking." Felix replied, leaning back against the building. He made eye contact with Ralph. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Ralph said.

"Will you tell the male Nicelanders to meet me in Gene's apartment?" Felix asked.

…...

Ralph had gathered all of them into the room of the Penthouse.

"Everyone." Felix said, calling everyone to attention. "I have a problem.."

"What?!" All of the (Male) Nicelanders said in shock. They were freaking out. Ralph looked a little embarrassed at them. He was worried about Felix, of course, but The Nicelanders would react this way if anything at all happened to Felix; one paper cut and BAM! They'd start a riot!

"Please...please calm down." Felix said as he put up his hands.

"Guys, stop." Ralph said a little too harsh. It was harsh enough to make them stop.

"What's wrong, Felix?" Gene asked as he approached Felix.

"Well. You know how Calhoun and I are getting married? Oh, well, I'm pretty sure you do. Well, we were planning and you know you're all my groomsmen? Okay, well, you see..I don't know who should be my best man." Felix explained. Silence.

"Well isn't it obvious." Gene said as he put his arm around Felix in a friendly way. "Pal?"

"Hey! What about me?!" Roy shouted back. Another Nicelander pushed him to the side.

"No I should be!" He said.

"No! I should!" Another one shouted. After a while the whole room was filled with the yelling of "NO!"

It was too much for Felix and he covered his ears and closed his eyes as The Nicelanders fought. His knees buckled and he fell to them with tears in his eyes. He just wanted them to stop fighting.

He felt lightness for a second. The voices seemed to fade until they were just muffled.

"_Wh-what? Did they stop?, Did I pass out?"_ Felix ran through the possibilities in his head. Then he heard a slamming of a door.

He opened his eyes and saw that Ralph was holding him. He looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked Felix.

"Brother..I just don't want them to fight." Felix said with a sniffle as he stared at the door.

"It's okay." Ralph said gently to him.

"Thank you." Felix said as he hugged Ralph. "You're a good friend, Ralph."

Ralph hugged him gently. They were silent for a moment.

"Hey!" Felix said as he jumped out of Ralph's arms. Ralph looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I know who can be my best man!" Felix proclaimed, suddenly excited. He opened the door and Ralph followed him in. Felix slammed the door to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody!" Felix proclaimed. "I have chosen my best man!"

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison (Well accept for Ralph ad Felix. Ralph was curious though.)

"Ralph." Felix said. Everyone looked at Felix, then to Ralph, who was confused.

"What?" Everyone (including Ralph) asked.

"Well..." Felix started. "I think of Ralph as my brother and we're very close friends."

"Felix. Thank you." Ralph said. The Nicelanders looked at one another warily. Felix frowned at this.

"Come on, guys." Felix said. "I thought you liked Ralph now."

"We do." Roy said. "It's just that...well..we thought since you knew _us_ longer than Ralph, then-"

"I've known Ralph as long as I've known all of you." Felix protested.

"No, no! I mean we hung out for thirty-one years and you and Ralph have only been friends for one year. So-" Roy started again.

"Well, Ralph and I have a close bond. I see him as a brother." Felix explained.

"You don't see us as that?" One of them asked. Felix froze. This wasn't turning out well.

"No,no...I-I mean..I..Ralph and I...we...we've become closer since the whole Turbo incident and.." Felix stuttered. He hyperventilated a bit. The tears returned to his eyes and he latched onto Ralph.

Ralph hugged him back gently. "It's okay Felix...calm down.."

All The Nicelanders noticed how gentle he was with Felix. They'd never seen him so comforting towards some one other than Vanellope.. When they hung out he was nice, but when they saw him with Vanellope, he was a whole other level of kindness to her. Even when he called her names it was in a playful way. They knew it was because of the bond they had when Ralph went game jumping. If he managed to act the same with Felix after one year, opposed to what they could do in thirty-one, they must have been close.

"Felix...we're sorry." Gene said. All The Nicelanders nodded to show they were actually sorry and Gene was speaking for all of them. Then they looked at Ralph. "Sorry to you too Ralph."

"It's okay." Ralph said. Thirty years of them being mean to him made him used to this sort of thing. Although it hurt a bit, because of the year of kindness in between then and now.

"So. Will you be my best man?" Felix asked. "Brother?"

Ralph smiled. "Of course...pal..."

The end.


End file.
